Forgotten Anniversary
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: AU with Fem!Jaden. Jaden just committed the biggest crime in the relationship book, meaning she neglected her & Alexis' second anniversary. Will she own up to it and try and fix it? Yuri. Rated M for a lemon.


**AN: I'm back again with another story of Yu-Gi-Oh! This time, I'm basing myself more on GX rather than Arc-V (still waiting on Season 2 of that to debut in the US, hopefully, this won't be Mew Mew Power), in which Jaden commits the biggest crime in relationship history: she (yes, I'm going with Fem!Jaden after much internal deliberation) forgets her and Alexis' anniversary. What happens? Dub names apply. Don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise, which belongs to NAS, TV Tokyo & 4K Media Inc.**

"Guys, I'm in trouble", Jaden suddenly announced to her spirit companions on the vernada of her and Alexis' apartment.

"What trouble?" Yubel inquired.

"Alexis quit snuggling with me", Jaden said sadly.

"And THAT's a problem how?" Banner inquired.

"It means I committed the worse relationship crime in history", she replied.

"What crime?" Yubel inquired.

"I forgot our anniversary", Jaden said, figuring she should just come out and say it. Thing is, she had a valid reason for missing it due to work-related reasons. Let's backtrack to exactly HOW she got herself into this predicment and being Jaden Yuki, it probably had something to do with dueling. In all fairness, it did. True to her word, she DID go pro and even signed with a pro dueling union. Only problem was that pro duelists generally appeared at engagements, demostrated new advancements in dueling or had exhibition matches so very rarily, her agent typically had a pro dueling gig for her. Bored with staying at home almost all the time while Alexis taught aspiring duelists, she eventually began making tapes of her own voice, narrating various books they had around the apartment and mimicing various vocal delects and accents she had heard on television, including the commerical jingles. However, doing those tapes were essentially a way to keep herself occupied from going insane with boredom day in, day out with very little calls from her agent regarding appearances. However, there was a light at the end of the tunnel because one day, her agent called with a gig.

"There's this company that wants you to demostrate this new system they were developing", he had said.

"What kind of system?"

"One that allows you to duel on your bikes", the agent said.

"How much does it cost?"

"On the system itself?"

"No, how much are they willing to pay me to do this?"

"They said they were willing to pay your usual fee", the agent said. Jaden grimaced in hestiation, remembering one person actually blew a gig for her, claiming that her fee was a little too high. Jaden actually lowered her commission price to a reasonable price range since then. "Jaden? Still there?" the agent said.

"Yeah. I'll do it. Anything to get me out of this apartment", she had said. Needless to say, since then, more offers came pouring in at a rate to boggle the mind. Exhibition matches, engagements, appearances, further demos, you name it. Eventually, the commissions began drying up. Jaden played one more exhibition match and was actually grateful that the commissions began drying up. Why? The answer was simple. She was tired. Eventually, her agent's phone calls were sprodiac to eventually, not at all which was a good thing because she needed the rest. Turning herself back to her tapes of her own voice, she had all those tapes sitting around their kitchen table, wondering what to do with them.

"You know, you should send in those tapes to a commerical agency", Yubel suggested.

"You're joking, right?"

"Unless you want an angry Alexis on you like the last time, I'd suggest you'd do it", Yubel stated. Jaden grimaced when she remembered the mess of tapes on their table. Alexis didn't like the fact that Jaden had made a mess of the kitchen table, although techinally, it wasn't a mess. Still thinking the spirit was joking about submitting the tapes into an agency, Jaden went ahead and did it anyway and just a day after, a voice-over agency called, saying they were interested in having her come down to a recording studio to record a commerical. She did and sure enough, Jaden's voice was heard over every "To Order, Call This Number" ad. Fortunately, due to the fact that voice-over work had more avenues to work from, Jaden wasn't stuck in her and Alexis' apartment for long hours anymore, recording either commericals or cartoons. Eventually, on her and Alexis' first anniversary, Jaden requested her duel agency hold all inquries for appearences and the night was a romantic one. However, this is where the trouble began. Their second anniversary had came up and Jaden? Double-booked. Exhibition match on the duel front and ADR on the cartoon front. While she tried to get the exhibition match moved to later and reschedule the ADR session, she was only successful on the cartoon front as the director was understanding, as long as she had got the primary VO work done, which she did. The exhibition match? No dice. The coordinator was insistant she show up mostly because the exhibition match was to be broadcast live. With no choice and a silent "I'm sorry, Alexis" and a "What have I done?" moment later, Jaden found herself curbstomping the exhibition match on television. Needless to say, Alexis was, understandably, mad when she saw Jaden on TV instead of with her on their second anniversary. All that led to why Jaden was standing on the vernada of the apartment, trying to figure out how to fix this mistake.

"I wound up snuggling a pillow that night", Jaden recounted.

"Well, you got a little bit luckier than me. If I was caught neglecting my ex-wife on any of our anniversiaries, I was banished to the couch", Banner stated, trying to lighten the mood.

"I apologized but why did she have to make me out to the bad one in this?" she vented.

"Because YOU hadn't shown her that you're truly sorry for missing that anniversary", Yubel, who had been silent the whole time Banner was talking, suddenly interjected.

"I was working!" she tried to justify.

"Even so, being angry at Alexis won't solve anything. It only makes you out to be the bad one further. Why? Very simple. She has every right to be mad at you because YOU made the decision to go off and hobnob on a duel that was to be broadcast LIVE, no less, instead of spending time with her on what was to be your anniversary!" Yubel retorted. Jaden had to admit that her spirit partner was right on the money. To be fair, she had regretted it the instant she accepted the offer but that was the thing. She loved Alexis too much and would never deliberately hurt her but that was the point Yubel was making. She, whatever her intentions were, had hurt Alexis deeply. Jaden walked back inside the apartment to ponder what her next move would be. Should she (A. take the coward's way out and merely send Alexis to a massage parlor or (B. own up to the mistake and try to fix this herself? She weighed the effects of Option A. By doing option A, while it would pacify her somewhat, she would still expect Jaden to join her but that day, she would have a commerical to record but still, a massage parlor and a bouqet of flowers would do very little to soothe an angry girlfriend. Also, option A would require no groveling whatsoever. Jaden looked at the ring box she had bought for the second anniversary which only worsened her guilt because she had been planning to use the second anniversary to propose to Alexis when the call came for the exhibition match. She could have proposed to her on live TV right there but she was so caught up in the heat of the moment that it slipped her mind. Jaden absent-mindedly walked to their shared bedroom and climbed onto their bed and manuevered herself so that she was on top of Alexis, whom she proceeded to give a peck on the cheek.

"I'll make this up to you. I promise", she said before moving back to her side.

Next morning, since there were no engagements on both ends, Jaden spent most of the day shopping, working on recreating what they were going to do on the anniversary. The plan would have been this, which the two had discussed before that fateful call: Candelight dinner for two, a swim after the food had settled and after that, pending what was going to happen, Jaden would "surprise" Alexis. "If this two-person pool party would be leading to where I think it's leading", Yubel started to say but Jaden cut her off, showing her the ring she intended to propose to Alexis with but she knew that the swimming at night just crackled with sexual tension. Back at the apartment, she rushed to get everything ready before Alexis got back from work. She needed to work quickly because she was aware Alexis' last class ended at quarter to 4 and it felt like the clock was taunting her, sending the hand closer to 3:55pm.

"No, please! I'm not ready yet!" Jaden shouted to the clock as it landed on 3:55pm.

"Jaden, I have one word for you: Chill! she's not going to be home for another hour or so", Yubel helpfully offered.

"Hopefully, she makes the decision to grade the papers in the classroom. I will not have her make the same mistake I did on our second anniversary", Jaden stated and sure enough, that's exactly what happened. Alexis decided to grade papers in her classroom, which gave Jaden more than enough time to finish setting up the dinner table. When Alexis came home, she was surprised to see the table in candlelight. "Happy belated anniversary", Jaden stated, having appeared from the kitchen, pleased to see Alexis' surprised reaction.

"What's all this for?" Alexis inquired. Jaden shuddered, afraid of that question so she just told the truth.

"This was what was supposed to happen when I received that call to appear on TV with that exhibition match on our second anniversary. You already know the outcome", Jaden stated, skipping the details and sitting down. Tentiative, Alexis did the same thing.

"Something's missing", she noted.

"Of course!" Jaden snapped her fingers and sure enough, the food trays appeared in front of them (it was really Yubel dropping the trays down). "It's gourmet chicken for you!" she said as she removed her covering and dug in. Alexis smiled and dug in as well. After they finished, the next portion of their belated anniversary needed to occur after the food settled. "Alexis, would you care to join me in a nightly swim?" Jaden asked, stumbling over the question.

"I'd love to", she responded. It was a good thing their apartment had a swimming pool located outside on the veranada and that fact was even better considering this was a private moment between the two. Normally, one would throw on a swimming suit when swimming but Alexis had a better idea in mind and began to tease Jaden by getting naked. Jaden glupped as Yubel materialized next to her.

"Seems like Alexis has more than just a swim on her mind", she noted. Jaden didn't even look in Yubel's direction, she was too mesmerized by Alexis' beauty. That was the effect Alexis had on her. A jolt from Yubel sent Jaden back to reality.

"ACK! Yubel! Can I at least check out my girlfriend for", Jaden suddenly stopped when she realized the implications of that statement so she decided to rephrase it. "Yubel, this is supposed to be private between the two of us", she said as nicely as possible.

"I understand. You know, the funny thing is that I did the same thing with the Supereme King", Yubel said that last part with a giggle as she remembered all those private swims they had back when she was human before fading out. Jaden turned back to drool over Alexis, who took notice.

"Jaden, are you gonna just stand there and drool over me or are you actually gonna join me?" Alexis asked. She was already in the pool. Jaden smirked, stripped bare and joined her beloved in the pool. As the two frolicked in the pool, doing activities ranging from trying to dunk each other to ball tossing, the fact the two were naked in the pool together was arousing enough to the point that Jaden pulled Alexis closer and kissed her on the lips.

"I can't wait any longer. Alexis, I want you", Jaden said in between kisses. Alexis agreed and the two got out of the pool, taking care to dry themselves off with the towels the two had brought out earlier. After they were dry, Alexis noticed that Jaden was glistening with arousal and sure enough, she was as well. She interpretted the nude swim they had was to work themselves up for the REAL prize which she found out as Jaden scooped her up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom. Placing Alexis on their bed, Jaden climbed on top of her. "God, you're so beautiful", she said as she felt Alexis' body, teasing her as she moved her hand downwards to her pussy. Alexis moaned.

"Jaden, please", she said. Jaden obligated by licking her clit. Alexis held her head and stocked her hair while she pleasured her. Finally, after a couple seconds, she came. After that, Jaden rearranged herself so she was sitting up slightly on the edge instead of lying on the edge of their bed. She positioned her hips so that they were near Alexis' pussy. She nodded in approval and they started grinding their pussies together. After a couple minutes, they grabbed each other and hugged as they came. Falling down onto their bed, Jaden looked over Alexis.

"I guess I'm forgiven now, right?" She asked. Alexis looked at her, complete with raised eyebrow.

"What for?"

"For missing our second anniversary. This was what I had been working on while you were at work. What had just occurred was supposed to occur on that day. I hurt you terriably for accepting that offer, didn't I?" Jaden asked. Alexis brought her girlfriend closer to her.

"What hurt me was the fact we didn't discuss it first", she finally stated. Jaden glupped. She remembered the call and how the man sounded over the phone.

"In my defense, he wasn't exactly 'non-negotiatiable', given the cirucmstances. Most of the other offers were generally more 'negotiatable'", she said. Alexis smiled and pulled the covers over themselves and turned in, Jaden copping a feel before falling asleep next to her beloved.

Next morning, Alexis was in a state of bliss. "Jaden?" she asked, reaching an arm out to feel the outline of her lover, sleeping beside her. "You awake?" she asked again. However, Jaden's side was still warm, implying she left their bed recently. Seeing this, Alexis was brought back to reality and she immediately became sad, thinking Jaden got 2 calls on both ends. However, she didn't hear the phone ring at all last night so that was a good sign. What she DID find was a note. The note said the following:

"Alexis,

Last night was only part one of what this was leading up to. I was going to do this last night but I never got the chance. Meet me at the vernada outside.

Jaden"

Leaving their bedroom, Alexis, without even bothering to cover herself, went to the vernada and sure enough, Jaden was there, naked as well. After she made contact with Alexis, she rushed over and gave her a big hug. "Jaden, you're squishing me!" Alexis said through Jaden's grip.

"Sorry, It's just that I love you", Jaden said, releasing her grip.

"So, what is this part 2?" Alexis inquired.

"Ah. Well, Alexis, you know I love you so much and I couldn't bare it if we were seperated longer than needed. That's why I quit drifting around and moved in with you. That's what I wanted to make official", she then manuevered a hand to the table which had a beautiful box. Alexis knew where this is going when Jaden picked up the box.

"Yes!"

"I guess I didn't need to ask the question then," Jaden said in a joking manner. Alexis pouted. "All right, I'll do it the traditional way. Alexis Juliet Rhodes, will you marry me?" she solemnly asked.

"I said it before & I'll say it again, yes, Jaden", she said before hugging him again.

 **AN: That's it! That's it! The "dueling system on a bike was a reference to 5Ds and it's been confirmed by the Bonds Beyond Time special that the original, GX & 5Ds are in the same canon so it would make sense that in GX's time, they would be developing the Turbo Dueling system. Also, the reason why I used the dub name for Jaden was that I couldn't think of a good femimine name for him. R&R!**


End file.
